Boris Keel
High Admiral Boris Keel was the High Admiral of the Gilnean Navy and the grandfather of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (FC). Description Hair Sporting a well trimmed beard and combed hair, this proud man is all you would expect when thinking of a regal looking Gilnean. Uniform Like many of his people, he is very formal and tends to a good image when and wherever he can (Rather unlike his Grandson!). He often wears his formal Admiral's uniform, with the Gilnean Cross of Valor connecting the aiguilette to the shouldersash and collar. His uniform itself is quite extrafegent, holding unique and ornamental medals, insignias and other items of interest, filling in the picture of a High Admiral's attire Arms Boris holds two long cutlasses, with the Gilnean crest upon both butts of the swords, as well as a one-handed hammer tied to the back of his belt and a long-barrelled Gilnean pistol. History Boris was born in the small harbour town of Keel Harbour, which his family was named after. His mother is never mentioned and nobody knows what actually happened, though the town had a tendency to speculate. His father on the other hand, Archibald was both a successful fisherman, and a (By then) a retired Commander within the Gilnean Navy, medically discharged due to a several wound to his leg and right shoulder he sustained during his 14 years of service within the Gilnean Navy. When Boris was fifteen, the expected age most Keels enlisted for the Navy (As was family tradition.). He, like his ancestors before him, enlisted into the Navy. Following his enlistment, the young lad was posted to the large Gilnean frigate, HMS Loyalty, which he served on for nearly ten years until he finally managed to be promoted to a Lieutenant Commander. Following his promotion, LtCmdr Keel began taking up more responsibility, acting as the senior officer upon the frigate. But during a small attack upon a group of pirates raiding a cargo ship approximately 13 kilometers off shore, the Captain of the ship, Cpt. Driscoll was killed in action, leaving Boris to take charge of the confussed and desperate crew. He took up the captain's sword and together, he and the remaining soldiers and crew onboard repelled the pirates, dealing heavy blows to them before forced to retreat and fight another day. Following the events of the raid, Boris was promoted Captain of the Loyalty and it became his vessel right up until it's sinking five years later. As the years passed by, Captain Boris Keel became Commodore, then Rear Admiral...And then Vice-Admiral, at the age of forty three. Admiralty Following the untimely and tragic assassination of Admiral Vance, a position opened up for the Vice-Admiral. Boris, by then close to celebrating his seventh year as Vice-Admiral was promoted to a full Admiralty, becoming Admiral Boris Keel, of Keel Harbour. Mr. Keel was given command over the late Admiral Vance's Task Force, TF 32, Gilneas's Border Protection unit. Mr. Keel found the title CTF (Commander Task Force) rather odd and found a liking to it, refering himself as CTF Adm. Boris Keel wherever he could, stating his rank and authority clearly to all who met him. The years continued to pass by and Boris' body began to suffer from the affects of age. Difficulty to lead out in person, Boris was pushed into a more planning position rather then an offensive position. He found the position both tough and interesting, taking on the responsibility as willingly as he had for anything prior. Boris discovered he contained a knack for Fleet Planning, and even more for logistics, ending up as one of the Gilnean Navy's greater tactions with the Navy Chain of Command. These knacks were one of the key figures towards his earning of High Admiralty. As mentioned above, Boris at the age of 63 took up the mantle of High Admiral, leading the Navy by strategy and by wit, many battles were won from his decisive and quick mind, making sure the correct logistics were made and that each task Force could hold their own. Assassination As with many, there are those who do not like the way things go, or what is happening. Unfortunately for Boris, this was in his case. Though never confirmed, some believe there were those in Gilneas who wanted the kingdom to all but fall, finding the navy a key point to it's downfall, though the Assassin(s) in question were never found, nor were there any evidence towards their intensities. Boris was assassinated in his office on the 12th of September, 568 K.C., aged 67 years old. The man was found by his aide, throat slit and body slumped over desk, with many documents and reports found missing or soiled from the man's lost blood. The Gilnean City Guard determined that he was killed at about 9 O'clock in the night, being dead three hours prior to his discovery. King Archibald Greymane, following the assassination, awarded the late Boris Keel the Gilnean Cross of Valor, the highest award that could be bestowed upon a man in the Gilnean military. A small, but honest monument was erected upon one of the high cliffs on the Headlands Coast, which was said to be Boris' favorite place in all of Gilneas. though going through much, one can still see the faded and cracked monument to this day as a testimony to this great man. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Deceased Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Daggerfang Family Category:Keel Harbor